


Broken Glass

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fixing Relationships, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, LV Issues, M/M, On the surface, Razz-centric, Slim-centric, This is gonna be, Unhealthy Habits, Unhealthy Relationships, anger issues, fun?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Living as though at any moment someone could put a knife through your back certainly made things interesting, but at least there he knew what to expect. Here he was off balance. And he hated it.





	1. Just One More Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ollie_oxen_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/gifts).



> So this is a gift fic for my dear friend Ollie, who is an amazing writer and person in general :D
> 
> That and honestly, I wanted to try my hands at fully fleshing out Razz as a character, I don't write him or Slim all that often. I hope this is acceptable, and that you all enjoy ^^ Especially Ollie, cause this is kinda their favorite Sans and I don't want to mess shit up.
> 
> Yeah.

It was a peaceful evening. About as peaceful as one could possibly hope for, if Razz was being honest with himself. The sun was setting, color exploding over the sky in hues that he was still altogether unused to. There was a chill in the air that signalled the coming of the human’s season “Autumn”, the leaves of the trees that surrounded his home all turned varying shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. It was so much more colorful here, on the Surface. Sometimes Razz felt a little overwhelmed, living up here, and the fact that every color imaginable seemed to be in endless supply only added to the feeling.

 

He sighed, closing the curtain to his bedroom window and stepping back, rubbing at his arms. It had been a long day, his workplace calling him in for a double shift despite the fact that it had been his day off. Not that he really minded; if anything it gave him an excuse to not be at home.

 

A quick check of his phone showed the usual (no messages, even from the asshole, too-edgy-for-life version of his brother), the stress of the day finally getting to him as he sat on the edge of his bed. Why was this so hard?

 

Even living Underground hadn’t been a paradise. Living as though at any moment someone could put a knife through your back certainly made things interesting, but at least there he knew what to expect. At least there it was socially acceptable to protect what what his without being called a violent terrorist. Whatever a terrorist was. 

 

Here, he was off balance. There was no one waiting to kill him should he slip up, no one waiting in the shadows for him to drop his guard. It was...unsettling, to say the least. And it didn’t help that this wasn’t even what his universe’s Surface might have been. Maybe there he wouldn’t have felt like such a…

 

Razz huffed, rubbing his face with his hands as he forced his thoughts to a stop. It wouldn’t help anything to sit here and have a bitching party in his head. He needed to get up, go downstairs and make some fucking supper. Force feed his brother if Papyrus was there to fuss over. And eat something himself. His magic was starting to get a bit low. 

 

After mentally slapping himself into gear, Razz got up, almost immediately feeling as though the bed was calling for him. He studiously ignored looking anywhere in the vicinity of the bed, making his way across the room and throwing the door open with a deft swing. The handle hit the wall with a satisfying thud, bringing a small, almost nonexistent smile to his face. 

 

A quick look around the living room as he walked through let him know that his brother (the damn lazy piece of shit) was probably out, more likely than not with one of the others at a greasepit of a bar.

 

He huffed, though honestly it didn’t make him (all that) angry anymore. Slim would do what he wanted and it didn’t matter what Razz said. Shaking his head, Razz made his way into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and freezer for a few moments before slamming both doors shut. Of course he had forgotten to go shopping for the groceries, and of fucking course his brother hadn’t thought to stock anything.

 

A quick look through the closet and cabinets revealed much the same, only a box of cereal for substance. With a low growl for his own incompetence, Razz violently grabbed the box of Cheerios, getting a clean bowl from the cabinet before retrieving the small amount of milk left in the fridge. Once everything was poured and he had a spoon, Razz made his way back to the living room, thoughts on the newest episodes he could watch on Netflix.

 

The TV had been bought when they first settled into their own home, Papyrus insisting they get a nice one for all his gaming systems. Razz had agreed, if only because he wanted something nicer than what they had Underground.

 

The small, decrepit box with a cracked (more like shattered) screen had shown more formless static than it had Napstabot’s programming.

 

He at his cereal in a languid fashion, no more eager to return to his room than he was to get off the rather comfortable couch at this precise moment. Certainly he would force himself from it’s pleasant hold soon enough...once this episode was done at least.

 

9 episodes later and he was blinking to keep his sockets open, the evening far along in bringing darkness to the world. Slapping his face only worked the first few times, Razz sighing as he realized he really would have to head to bed once this one was over. Once the ending credits began to roll, he pulled himself up and off the couch, taking his long empty bowl to the kitchen and placing it in the sink to be cleaned the next day, his shuffling steps taking him back upstairs and to his room.

 

The blackout curtains made everything even darker than usual, Razz simply stripping off his shirt and socks before tossing them in his clothes basket and crawling into his bed. Soft sheets were dragged up to his skull, the small noises that accompanied his shifting to get into a comfortable position the only sounds in the room. As soon as he stilled there was a distinct silence, oppressive and unnerving. Razz ignored it, turning towards the wall as the guilt and thoughts began to eat at his mind. It was almost a ritual by this point, the thoughts of his inadequacy easily pushed to the back of his mind.

 

What he needed right now was sleep. Not whispers of his past reminding him of just how awful a monster he was. So sleep he did.

 

~.~

 

Slim watched as his brother fell into a fitful sleep, no doubt strewn with nightmares and demons that tormented the smaller as he slept. He grimaced at the thought, but he was helpless to do anything about it.

 

He turned away from his brother’s open door, heading for his own room that smelled heavily of smoke and booze, hands reaching for the pack he always kept on hand for when his nerves got the better of him. There was nothing he could do when he and his brother were like this.

 

Hell, they might as well not even be brothers. 

 

Slim took a deep drag from the cig propped between his fingers, the nicotine calming his nerves and soothing his overactive mind. There was nothing he could do, so why even bother caring.

 

With that thought, Slim all but slammed his door. Fuck everything. 


	2. You Would Not Believe How Many Times Slim's Fallen Asleep in His Sock Pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a new chapter of the Swell bros shenanigans.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (Slim's [ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK3TROzVRiE))

The shrill screech of his alarm clock cut a searing line through his skull, a fumbling hand smacking spastically at the blaring box before finally punching it off the stand and across the room. Loud grumbling emitted from the large lump of sheets, the hand disappearing back under for a moment before Razz finally sat up, face the epitome of disgruntled. He sat there for a moment, staring off into space as he tried to wake himself up enough to greet the day ahead of him.

 

It wasn’t working.

 

If this was how his lazy ass brother felt all the time, Razz could somewhat understand the numerous naps and “breaks” that the other was always taking. His bed had never been so tempting, the blankets and sheets more warm and comfortable than they had any right to be this early in the morning.

 

Growling to himself, Razz slapped both hands to his face, rubbing harshly and only slightly wincing at the porous scrape of bone on bone. He had things to do, he could not waste away (like some skeletons he knew) in bed all day. If he did, Toriel knows his brother would never make it to work on time and then he wouldn’t have a job. 

 

Kicking the blankets away as though they had offended him, Razz made himself get up, throwing his warm tank top across the room into his clothes basket before rummaging through his drawers for an acceptable shirt. Pulling an older band tee over his skull, Razz took a moment to look himself over in the full length mirror he had set up before nodding in satisfaction.

 

Perfect wear for a day doing housework.

 

“I swear if he’s still sleeping I’m going to kick his ass…” He mumbled to himself as he made his way down the hall to his brother’s room, his thoughts mostly geared towards his list for the day, going through all the things that needed done and which were more efficient to get finished first. The busier the better.

 

Slim’s door was slammed open, the darkness of the room hiding most of it from view as the morning light from outside hadn’t quite made it through the thin curtains and the light from the hallway didn’t quite reach.

 

“PAPYRUS-” Razz paused, mouth hanging open in slight shock. Instead of a large lump, snoring away in peaceful oblivion, the bed was empty, the blankets looking rumpled. His brother had come home, but had left already. Perhaps even before Razz had gotten up himself. It was honestly a confusing, shocking thought.

 

Shaking his head, Razz took a closer look around the room, making sure that his brother hadn’t ended up on the floor or somewhere even more ridiculous, but came up brotherless. Slim really had gotten up on his own. If the silence reigning the rest of the house said anything, he had also left for work already.

 

Well, he would use this. With his brother finally taking responsibility for himself, Razz would have less to worry about. 

 

(He refused to consider anything else.)

 

Shutting the door back with a huff, he made his way towards the living room, ready to start his own work for the day. Anything was better than slowing down long enough to think.

 

~.~

 

Slim made his way down the highway, his old Nissan making a few angry noises at him as he attempted to go faster than 40. The stupid car was annoying and more than likely three good potholes from breaking apart completely, but he’d needed a cheap car at the time and this was the cheapest it got.

 

He was sure that leaving so early this morning would throw his brother for a loop, but even thinking about the humorous sight of a baffled Sans was enough to make his soul constrict in his chest. He’d left for a reason, the nearly daily screaming arguments they’d been having finally getting to him.

 

If he was honest with himself, they’d gotten to him a long time ago.

 

But if getting up at an ungodly hour and leaving before even seeing his brother meant no yelling that early in the morning, it was worth it. 

 

“ _ Lights will guide you home…And ignite your bones… _ ” Slim swore, shifting in his seat to grab his phone from his back pocket. He fumbled with it for a moment, flipping it open with one hand and pressing it to the side of his head while putting on his turn signal.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Slim? Are you still coming?” The voice was softer than usual, the boisterous skeleton on the other end sounding almost worried. Slim swore silently, checking the time in the car radio before forcing a smile. Even though the other couldn’t see him, he’d be able to tell.

 

“I’m on my way now, Paps. I gotta pick up some shit before I get there though.”

 

“That’s alright! Just try and hurry! You’re already ten minutes late!” 

 

Slim had to laugh at the faux aggravation in the other’s voice.

 

“On my way.”


	3. That was a Waste of a Perfectly Good Jar of Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also, contrary to popular belief, *glares at ollie*, Razz's band shirt is NOT a damn Wiggles shirt. That is all.

Razz stepped to the center of the living room, a satisfied smirk stretched across his face. The floors were swept and mopped, the bedrooms were vacuumed and all the bedding were laundered, and both the kitchen and bathroom were scrubbed until they shined. All in all, the entire house was cleaner than it had been for a few months, Razz feeling the satisfaction of a job well done deep in his soul. He’d not had as much time to keep his space as clean as he wished with his job taking most of his time.

 

Well, perhaps his time spent away from home was not all on his current career. Sometimes the thought of going home made his soul constrict in peculiarly unpleasant ways.

 

Now, however, his soul was at peace (or at least as relaxed as it could currently be, with the strange occurrence that morning with his brother), and the house was clean. Which left him with nothing much to do that didn’t include wasting time binging more episodes on the TV. Razz abhorred wasting time he could be using to do more productive things. Such as go to the store and get their groceries for the next month or so, he had forgotten.

 

Deftly untying his apron, he stored it in the kitchen closet before giving the space both in it and the fridge a thorough look through, making a mental list of everything they needed and how much would fit in the space provided. It was like a puzzle, getting both what was desired and keeping in mind that they only had so much space. Much like that Tetris game Red had requested him to download on his phone.

 

He would never admit to liking the game as much as he did. It was simple, yet enjoyable; but Red didn’t need to know that.

 

Once he had finished his mental list, he muttered a few extra household things they needed as he slipped on his boots, such as soap and a damn replacement for the garage light. Practicing his magic in the cramped space hadn’t been his greatest plan, but once again. It wasn’t like anyone needed to know that.

 

Giving the house a final look over, Razz nodded in satisfaction, stepping out onto the porch and locking the door behind him. It was a quick walk to the grocery store, nothing compared to some of his routes back Underground.

 

It would take no time at all.

 

~.~

 

Metal cans rolled across the ground, packages laying scattered about and a busted bag of chisps strewn across the dirty floor. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, the bags once in his hands blowing about in the wind as their contents rolled all over the cement parking lot of the monster grocery store.

 

Razz turned on the burly human who was still laughing his ass off, seemingly extremely pleased with his attack on Razz’s groceries. He tried to think back to place the man’s face, but couldn’t for the life of him remember if he’d seen him before. Which meant this asshole was just your random monster hater.

 

“Why don’t you run crying to your Ambassador, freak!” Ah yes, the small group of other disgusting humans that had accompanied the first asshole were still jeering at him. Razz took a deep, calming breath, willing his LV back down to manageable levels. It whispered to him to show these bastards just how much of a monster he could be, about how much _fun_ it would be to put these mongrels in their place. He forced it away to the back of his mind.

 

He had promised the others he would try and be better. He had promised his brother…

 

“Are you listening, asshole? Fucking get your bony ass outta here before we call them cops! Tell ‘em you attacked us!”

 

Razz flicked his gaze to the screaming female human, who was clinging to the arm of the first attacker. Sighing (and secretly wishing he could at least use his magic to make them all faceplant into the hard cement), he gathered up his groceries, his eyelight flashing as his magic flared. Once all of his bags were in hand, he turned away, mind set on home and all the things he could do to safely take out his rage on non-human sources.

 

At least until something hard hit the back of his skull.

 

“You forgot something, you piece of shit!”

 

Razz stood absolutely still, anger rising like hot, black tar in his soul. He didn’t want to do this, he just wanted to go home, _he didn’t want to kill them shut up_

 

“Get outta here before we mess you up, bitch!”

 

Well. That answered that.

 

~.~

 

Slim kicked the side of his car, cursing as the metal dinged loudly. Of fucking course the hunk of junk had to break down in the bumfuck middle of nowhere, and of _course_ Slim had to leave all his tools back home. His car was a piece of junk, but at least the ancient thing had given him some kind of forewarning when it had decided to break down in the past. Today it had just sputtered and coughed a couple times before the engine shut itself off, leaving Slim to guide the stupid thing to the side of the road with his magic before anyone hit him.

 

It was fortunate that the road from the city Paps lived in to the smaller town he and his brother shared a house in was more of a rural highway than anything, but some people still took these roads like there were no speed limits. Slim really didn’t want to have to deal with some human blaming him for their car getting totaled should anything happen.

 

It would only take a quick shortcut to the shed at home to get his tools, but Slim was hesitant to just show up in the house. The way he had left that morning would have his brother confused and quite possibly angry, never a good combination. Not to mention he was technically supposed to be at work right now. He had taken the day off to spend with Paps, but he doubted that would count as a usable excuse for his brother.

 

Working his jaw, Slim cursed at his car once more, leaving a last good kick to one of the tires before taking a shortcut home. Better now that never.

 

~.~

 

He had been rummaging through the drawers in the shed for around twenty minutes when the muffled sound of the front door slamming open and shut again, the force of it making the wall shudder. Slim winced, pocketing the few tools he’d found before preparing a shortcut. Better to leave than deal with whatever mood his brother was in.

 

At least, that was the plan until something slammed against a wall on the other side of the house, Razz’s scream following it. Worry crashing through his system, Slim aborted his magic and rushed through the door into the main part of the house, the sounds of bags crinkling and loud, angry curses flowing from the direction of the kitchen. Slim made his way through the living room and into the doorway of the kitchen, stopping as another glass jar flew by, smashing both it and its contents into the wall with a crash.

 

Razz stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms at his sides and hands clenched into fists, purple magic flickering from his left socket like unstable fire. Slim swallowed; something had happened. Preparing his own magic, letting it seep through the room so that Razz would be aware of his presence on an instinctual level, Slim took a few tentative steps into the kitchen. A warning flare of magic made him stop, though Razz seemed to come out of it a little as his stance loosened, his body no longer as tight as a wire.

 

“You okay bro? What happened?” Slim’s voice was quiet, even more so than usual. It still seemed to irk his brother, if the annoyed scowl he received meant anything.

 

“Nothing happened. What the fuck are you doing home, you don’t get off work till six.”

 

Slim took a deep, calming breath. His brother was already upset about something, it wouldn’t help to get angry.

 

“I took the day off. Decided to spend a day over-”

 

“Of fucking course you did! I’m here working my ass off, practically fighting off asshole humans that won’t mind their own fucking business, and there you are frolicking about with your little perfect boyfriend! Typical!” Razz began going through the bags once more, his movements sharp and filled with anger, even as Slim rubbed aggressively at his face.

 

“I’ve gone to work every day for the past six months, bro. I haven’t taken a single day off before now.” His tone darkened. “And don’t say shit about Paps like that.”

 

Razz spun around, hands once again fists at his side. “Oh, why not!? Isn’t he just so perfect?! So much better than your own brother, I see why you want to spend so much time with him!”

 

Slim could feel his jaw creaking as he grit his teeth, his magic flaring dangerously.

 

“Maybe he is better than you! He doesn’t make me feel like a peon, or a useless bitch, or a-a a fucking waste of space! At least he actually loves me!”

 

Razz took a step back, his face looking almost as though the other had slapped him. Slim swallowed, taking a step back himself, and opened his mouth to apologize, but Razz beat him to it.

 

“Well. If you feel that way, then maybe you should go live with _him_.” His voice was emotionless, void of any caring one way or another. It shattered whatever guilt Slim felt, his face hardening.

 

“I guess I will.”

 


	4. And Ye, the Salt Floweth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this guys, I won't give excuses, but here's the next chapter. There should be some other stuff posted today, so if you read my shit, be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The house stood silently, almost mocking him with its presence. Razz scowled at the dark windows, the reminder that he was alone all the more apparent. It’d been this way for the past few months; he should have been over it by now. Growling, Razz forced himself past the sidewalk in front of his house, walking up the drive and to the front door, kicking the snow off his boots before wrestling his keys from his pocket. 

 

Once he’d gotten the idiotic lock to cooperate with him, he kicked the door the rest of the way open, the satisfying thunk minutely easing the pressure in his skull. Once inside he kicked his boots off, slipping his leather coat from his shoulders and hanging it on the hook when he realized that he could hear a faint noise coming from somewhere inside the house. Shutting the door behind him with a soft click, Razz conjured a sharp attack at his side, sockets narrowed as he listened intently.

 

It sounded like the faint murmur of people talking and soft laughter, the words themselves much too quite for him to pick out more than a few syllables. It sounded like three people at most; nothing about their speech patterns indicated that they were monsters, but in all honesty he wouldn’t be sure until he got closer to wherever the cowards were hiding. He cursed himself for slamming his door open; surely they’d heard it.

 

Though if they’d heard it, why were they talking still? The smart thing would have been to keep quiet if they knew he was home, and there was no way after his...  _ entrance,  _ that they wouldn’t have. The even smarter thing would have been to avoid entering his home without his permission in the first place, but they would soon know the error of their ways.

 

Razz followed the sounds through the short hall that lead to the front door and into the living room, the voices a bit clearer but still not close enough to be understood. That meant that they were upstairs, either in one of the bedrooms or the bathroom. Seeing as how the upstairs bathroom was simply a sink and a toilet, he doubted it was large enough for the three people he now clearly heard. 

 

Repressing a sigh at the humans’ ignorance, Razz took the steps lightly, moving quickly up the stairs without making a sound and heading down the carpeted hall past the bathroom and to the bedrooms. Once he was actually upstairs the voices were very clearly coming from his own bedroom, two males and a female arguing over something. Razz would have rolled his eyelights if he wasn’t so tense, so ready for a fight. His LV was singing in his soul, ready for the spilling of blood, ready for the spreading of dust. He could feel his magic flaring around him; any monster within a half mile radius would feel his murderous intent. 

 

Finally he stood just outside of his bedroom door, his magic conjured and at the ready as he brought up his foot, kicking firmly at the wood near the handle. The door splintered and cracked as it burst inward, magic forming in the air around him as he snarled, eyelight flashing in rage. Only for the source of the talking to be interrupted by canned laughter, the light of his personal TV bathing his dark bedroom in a near blue light. 

 

And there, on his bed, eating chisps and  _ getting crumbs all over his clean sheets _ , laughing his ass off at some stupid, idiotic mishap, was Red. 

 

Razz let the magic go even as his rage grew with every crumb that fell from Red’s fangs to the bed below him. He stood there for a long moment, trying his hardest to remember that if he dusted the other, Fell would more than likely dust him in return.  _ Not that anyone would care. _

 

“What. The fuck. Are you doing here.” Razz’s voice was clipped and filled to the brim with the anger he was attempting to keep contained. As Red finally glanced over to him, a slow smirk building across his face, he found it a much harder task.

 

“I. Am watching TV. I would have thought that woulda been obvious, but y’know how it is.” And with that Red went back to watching whatever annoying drivel he seemed to enjoy, the couple arguing over if the wife had cheated on the husband and who’s the baby was and  _ Razz was about to blow his stars damned top if this bastard did not stop making a mess in his bed _ . 

 

“Why the fuck are you here, trash. I do not remember inviting you! And I know you have your own damn TV! Get the fuck out of my house!” Razz could feel the frustration building inside him as he yelled. Red just shrugged, without a care in the world.

 

“No can do, edgerina. This area’s become some kind of hotspot for the damn purists to stake out monsters to hunt, and we Sanses have to stick together. Total anarchy otherwise.” Red’s voice was utterly nonchalant, as though none of what he’d just said really mattered. Razz couldn’t help but wonder if the other was truly there just to piss him off or if he actually cared about his safety. Deciding that it was  _ Red _ , of all people, and Red wouldn’t do anything out of the kindness of his own soul even if he  _ had  _ a soul, Razz crossed his arms and let his magic flare in warning.

 

“Either get out of my house or I will throw you out.”

 

Red smiled. “I mean, I’d love to watch ya try? But I’m kinda invested in this show, so, no dice.”

 

Heavy breaths filled the room as Razz physically restrained himself from attacking the other, his arms and legs shaking from the effort. Red’s grin simply grew. Anger rising to a dangerous level, Razz forced himself to turn around and walk back through the doorway, throwing up a middle finger as he did. All but stomping back down the hall and taking the stairs two at a time, he angrily fished his phone from his pocket, typing out a number that he, unfortunately, had memorized by this point. It rang once, twice, then it clicked, a rough, deep voice answering.   
  
“What the fuck do you need now, shortstack. I’m more than a little busy and I don’t have time for your nonsense.” 

 

Razz growled, eyelights flitting up to where he could still faintly hear the TV playing. “What I need is for you to come retrieve your useless whelp of a brother! I’m not his baby sitter!”

 

There was a soft sound of papers rustling on the other end, Fell huffing a small breath before answering. “I don’t control what my brother does or where he goes, Razz.”

 

“If you don’t come get him I’ll-!”

 

“You’ll what? Kill him? My brother may be a lazybones, but he’s fully capable of protecting himself, even from a brat like you. I’m hanging up now, don’t call me unless it’s important.”

 

Razz opened his mouth to protest, only for the line to cut out, the screen lighting up to tell him Fell had indeed hung up. He stood there for a moment, staring down at his phone, before quickly typing out a “fuck you too!” and all but throwing the cell onto the living room table. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Razz sent one last glare up the stairs before growling and heading for the garage. 

 

~.~

 

Red listened from the top of the stairs ass loud thumps and mild crashes sounded through the walls downstairs, Razz himself not making much noise. He shook his head; the idiot really needed to figure out his anger issues. Red could understand the struggle with LV. He and his brother weren’t clean in that aspect. But Razz...sometimes it felt like he didn’t want to get his instability under control. It worried him.

 

Clicking his tongue as a chime sounded from his phone, Red fished it from his pocket, smiling as he read the message. He quickly typed out a response, assuring the other that Razz was indeed okay and that he was keeping an eye on him, before deciding to head for the kitchen and see what there was to eat. Razz would need to eat after his little “workout” after all.


	5. Tasting of Corn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one...and the other ones. Anyways, here's a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I do not need you babysitting me, you asshole. Go the fuck back to bed or, better yet! Go back home!” Razz glared at Red as the ass continued pulling on his shoes, a shit eating grin on his face. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping restlessly. This dick was not following him around like a lost puppy! 

 

Red finished shoving his feet into the resistant tennis shoes, the laces already tied, albeit loosely. Standing, he grinned, hands in his pockets as he slouched lazily. “No can do, sweetheart. I’m not leavin’, and you ain't leavin’ without someone with ya. Now, you need ta head ta work, don’cha?” 

 

Razz growled, about to give the other his exact opinion on needing anyone to escort him around, but a quick flick of his eyelights to the clock mounted on the wall and his sockets shot wide, mouth shutting with an almost violent click. He turned, throwing on a pair of boots and throwing up a one finger salute to a snickering Red as he hurriedly pulled on his coat. With a final glance around the living room, Razz grabbed his keys from their place on the side table and headed out the door, locking it up tight before turning to move down the walkway to the road, only for Red to be at his side, shuffling along at an equal pace. 

 

Razz growled, but ultimately ignored him in favor of making good time.

 

Twenty minutes later they made their way up the sidewalk to Razz’s workplace, Red stopping a few feet from the door as Razz continued on. “I’ll be here ta pick ya up after.”

 

Razz rolled his eyelights, but kept walking. He couldn’t let this miscreant make him late. 

 

~.~

 

“What’s the difference between Ortega and Mission?” Red held up the two bags of soft shells, sweat beading over his skull as he looked to Razz. Said skeleton rolled his eyes, grabbing the Mission shells and tossing them in the cart. 

 

“Ortega shells are sub par. They tear easily and taste of corn.” Razz took the other package, glaring at it as if it had offended his stature as he laid it delicately back on the shelf. Red watched, amusement flickering in his eyelights as Razz all but stomped away from the “offensive” flour shells, following behind with the cart. He’d been informed by the edgy asshole after he’d picked him up from work that they needed to make a quick stop at the store for groceries. What was supposed to be a “quick stop” turned into a long ass endeavor. Not that Red really minded all that much, it was mostly the fact that Razz took twenty minutes to decide between brands of taco seasoning that made him twitchy.

 

“We ‘bout done? Soon we’re gonna need a second cart.” Red smirked as Razz looked back to shoot him an unamused glare, stopping by the dairy section with his arms crossed. Red watched as the other picked up packages of shredded cheese, scowling at each before placing them back, repeating the process until Red was certain he was just doing it to fuck with him. 

 

He sighed as yet another bag of cheese was placed down, only for another to be grabbed up and scrutinized. It was going to be a long trip.

 

~.~

 

Razz stared down at the sizzling skillet he tended to, a small, soft grin on his face as he gently stirred that night’s dinner. He could hear Red snoring quietly in the other room, just over the background noise of the TV. It’d been an issue in the beginning, at least in Razz’s mind, as to where Red was going to sleep, especially since the asshole had decided he lived there now. After a day or so of worrying over it, Red had plopped down on the couch that night and promptly fallen asleep. While he was a bit aggravated with himself for making such a big deal of it in his mind, he did appreciate that Red hadn’t asked to use the currently unoccupied room upstairs.

 

Frowning, Razz turned to the pot of homemade queso, giving it a good stir before tasting it. Needed more spice. His hands moving automatically to where the chopping board was set up, he began slicing jalapenos, his mind wandering.

 

As much as he tried to hide the thought deep in the recesses of his mind, he did wonder where his brother had gone. It should have been an easy matter to settle, as Slim was almost always with Papyrus when he wasn’t at work or at home. But, after a lengthy phone call, it seemed his brother hadn’t gone to his lover after all. It was possible that Papyrus had been lying out of spite; Razz would never put it past him. He could have even settled it by showing up unexpectedly, but…

 

Sighing, Razz dumped the finely chopped jalapeno slices into the pot and stirred thoroughly, tasting it once again and grinning triumphantly. After giving the hamburger one last stir, he lifted the pan, dumping the meat into a waiting strainer. Giving it a few shakes to get rid of the remaining grease, he dumped the hamburger back into the pan, shaking it even before taking the pot of still bubbling queso and pouring it in.

 

A few minutes later, he placed the now well mixed pan of taco meat onto the table, taking off his apron and throwing it on the counter before he stood at the doorway to the living room. “Supper’s done!”

 

One second Red was sprawled out on the couch, limbs hanging out over the side of the cushions, drool sliding down his jaw, and the next he was in the kitchen behind him, already seated with a soft shell in his hands. “Yeah, gosh, get in here already.”

 

Razz, already very used to these kinds of japes, simply rolled his eyes and turned back into the kitchen. He’d taken a step to the table when a loud bang sounded, the two of them going stock-still. Red’s eyelights flared as the noise sounded again, right out in front of the house, the both of them going rigid as they recognized it for what it was. Razz turned, sharp bone forming in his hand as he stalked to the front door, Red right behind him. Yet another shot sounded, this time someone screaming into the night after. 

 

Red didn’t waste any time, shortcutting outside with a pop, Razz swearing as he threw open the door, prepared for anything from a mob to a gang having some kind of battle outside of his house. Instead he found the two Fell brothers standing over a pile of clearly unconscious bodies. The laboring breaths he could hear gave it away.

 

“If you do not mind, I will be staying here until this is sorted out.” Fell stepped uncaringly on an extended hand as he walked firmly towards the house, his words less of a request as it was a statement of fact. Razz found, as he recognized the different men from both his workplace, and from various places around the neighborhood, that he didn't mind. A chill went down his spine, his bones rattling softly as he shivered, turning and walking back to the house, ignoring the glinting from the pile of guns shattered on the side of the road.


End file.
